Summary of Work: This research tests the hypothesis that commonly inherited allelic variants of certain genes, in conjunction with environmental exposures, affect a persons risk of developing disease. The primary focus of this work has been on bladder cancer and prostate cancers, with new studies in lung cancer and meningioma. Although the primary focus of past research has been on polymorphisms in receptors and carcinogen metabolism genes, we are increasingly focusing our efforts on polymorphisms in DNA repair genes and on the development of functional assays for DNA repair that can be applied in population- based samples. We have recently published the results of a second study on the VDR receptor polymorphism and prostate cancer risk, and in collaboration with the Bell laboratory on two genes involved in androgen metabolism, CYP17 and SRD5A2, in relation to prostate cancer risk. In collaboration with Ms. Devereux we have submitted for publication a manuscript describing a search for new polymorphisms in the p16 gene and the results of a case-control comparison for selected polymorphisms and bladder cancer risk. a new study described in Exposure-specific mutation in critical target genes also contain central components relating to genetic susceptibility. The study Fluorescence bronchoscopy and molecular characterization of abnormal bronchial lesions: novel approaches for early detection of lung cancer in high-risk patients obtains normal blood for genotyping of selected DNA repair genes in cancer cases and controls and includes the collection of normal bronchial epithelium for in vitro measurement of DNA repair capability in target tissue. - genetic susceptibility, molecular epidemiology,bladder cancer, polymorphism, prostate cancer, lung cancer - Human Subjects & Human Subjects: Interview, Questionaires, or Surveys Only